bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
My Tears from Above
is Kluke's theme song from Blue Dragon. It was performed respectively by Ayako Kawasumi VA voice actress (in the Japanese version), and Timane Garner (in the English version). While it is played multiple times in the game, it is never played once in the anime; which is unusual seeing how "Waterside" and "The Land Shark is Coming" was present in the series. Played (Blue Dragon Xbox360 version) during: *Jiro and Kluke at Lago Village (*First Appearence) *When Shu and Jiro make a ring for her version *Shu and Jiro's discussion about Kluke (instrumental version) *Shu and Kluke when the latter runs off with the "bomb collar" An instrumental version a flute replacing the lyrics can be heard again in Awakened Shadow only the music is heard when there's a "romance" scene coming up. Played in Blue Dragon Awakened Shadow when: *King Jibral and Zola begin to make up after their fight *Sahlia appears before the quest "Shu's Birthday" *Before the quest "A Cookie for You" *If Shu refuses to eat the Ultimate Cookie Lyrics Japanese= |-|Romanji= |-|English= These endless... falling tears... Fountains of sadness... seem to appear... Forever feels... so long in my lonely mind... When I think of you... I start to cry... As fallen leaves... start to fade... Drifting away from me... as seasons change... These moments... seem to be frozen in time... My memories... left behind... Chorus: As these tears begin to fall... Like the raindrops from above... A feeling, flows from me... Like a river, to the sea... And I know, it will be, part of the heavens... And reach beyond the clouds, into the heavens... Solo for 30 seconds Loneliness surrounds me, and darkness... Echoing the sorrow, that I feel... Tear drops whisper softly, in the silence... Each word reminds me, so much of you... The hazy sky, fades to dark... I feel it reaching out... to my heart... Although I want... So very much to believe... You'll be waiting, there for me... As these tears flow from my eyes... Like the raindrops from above... A feeling flows from me... Like the earth and the trees... And I know it will be, part of the heavens... Beyond the clouds in the sky, reach to the heavens... As these tears begin to fall... Like the raindrops from above... A feeling flows from me... Like a river to the sea... And I know it will be, part of the heavens... And reach beyond the clouds, into the heavens... |-|Chords= C ''These endless... falling Em 'tears... ''Fountains of '''Dm sadness... seem to appear...C'' F ''Forever feels... so long in G 'my lonely '''E'mind...'' ''When I think '''Dm '''of you... I start to '''G '''cry. '''G7'' C''As fallen leaves... start to Em'fade... Drifting a'Dm'way from me... as seasons '''C'change...'' F''These moments... seem to be 'G'frozen in Etime...'' My '''Dm'memories... left behind...'''G G7'' Chorus: C ''As these tears E 'begin '''F '''to '''G '''fall... '''DmLike the raindrops '''F'from G '''a '''C bove...C7'' A '''F'feeling, flows from G'me... Like a '''Em'river, to the 'A5'sea...'' And '''Dm'I know, it will 'G'be, part of the 'Csus2 '''hea '''C'vens...'' ''And ''Dm''reach beyond the ''G''clouds, into the ''Csus2''hea ''C''vens...'' Solo for 30 seconds '''EmLoneliness surrounds me, and '''Am'darkness...'' EmEchoing the sorrow, '''Am '''that I feel... EmTear drops whisper softly, in the '''Am'silence...'' Each word '''F'reminds me, so much of G'you...'G7'' Videos My tears and the sky - (English Version) - Blue Dragon Blue Dragon music - Watashi no Mizu to Sora Connection to Lyrics "These endless, falling tears..." - Kluke not being able to stop crying after thinking about her parents "When I think of you, I start to cry..." - When she thinks about her parents when she's alone "Loneliness surrounds me, and darkness..." - Not wanting to cry when others around and feeling like she's alone. "You'll be waiting, there for me..." - Wishing her parents could be there whenever she arrived home or whenever the gang (Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and Marumaro) ran into the Talta villagers along the Coastal Road. Trivia *Odd enough, Kluke and Zola are the only game characters with theme songs, except for Shu in the anime only. *There's only one time in Awakened Shadow where "My Tears and Above" actually plays when it's just Kluke by herself. Category:Music